


This should be fun (DISCONTINUED)

by pidgetrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brogane, F/F, F/M, Hey probably discontinued sorry, M/M, Multi, Self Insert, Swearing, This came from the wild Stream you've been warned, University AU, alochol mentions and use, self inserts everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgetrash/pseuds/pidgetrash
Summary: This is a multi ship fic that seems wild if you weren't on the stream but, feel free to read anyway.





	1. Meeting the students

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures you'll need for refrence :  
> http://www.wlc.edu/uploadedImages/Content/Campus_LIfe/Student_Life/Residence_Life/Image-Res-Hall-Three-Person-Room.jpg?w=930&h=523&mode=pad
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a6/81/16/a6811626768fef76fc035c8d2a9ac9b2.png
> 
> I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now

Chapter 1

“Nervous?” Elysia asked as they pushed the cart with their luggage to doors of the dorm building. It was a sunny day, beautiful, late August. The air smelled crisp and new. Everything felt like the perfect ground for adventure.  
Yet Ariana was still on edge. “Of course I am Ely,” Ariana answered, “We’re so far from home,this place is completely new to us.” The campus was for sure beautiful, but foreign. Ariana was used to the big city, not rural areas. Plus, all the things her teachers said about how hard college would be, would she survive?  
“Doesn't it give you a rush? Ari, you have to loosen up. We’re free!.” they threw their hands in the air then back down to the cart. “We can decide what we do, what we eat, when we sleep, and no parents! We’re gonna have fun.” Elysia was beyond ecstatic. They never liked the confinements of a tiny place and her parents, though it wasn't to noticeable. Applying to the same place as their best friend seemed to be the perfect start to a parent free life. “Trust me, with me around, I won’t let you not have a good time. Don’t forget Grace lives near here! She’s excited to see us!”  
“Sure I guess.” They walked through the big doors of the dorm building, bustling students walking to and fro, adjusting for the new school year. A wave of air hit them and Ariana could have sworn it felt like the biggest wave of homesickness she’s ever felt.  “What’s your room?” Ariana asked while looking at her own paper with her room number.  
“Floor 4, room 15. You?” Elysia asked.  
“No way! Me too!” Ariana smiled.    
“We’re going to be roommates!” Elysia said, scooping up Ariana in a hug.  
Ariana hugged them back, “I’m glad, I wouldn't want to live with anybody else!”  
Elysia put her down. “How do you think that happened?”  
“I may have written a letter convincing them to give me you.”  
“Of course, anything for the straight A student with 3 million scholarships,” they said, doing a mocking bow.  
Ariana giggled, “It’s only like, three Ely.” Elysia raised an eyebrow, “Ok, five,” Ariana admitted. “And down downplay yourself either, you were in the honor roll since forever.”  
Elysia scoffed, “Sure.”  
Ariana’s phone buzzed, “Oh, hold on.” She went to stand against the wall burgundy, out of everyone’s way.  
“Who's that, your boyfriend?” Elysia asked going over to her and looking over Ariana’s shoulder to see the phone.  
“Actually yeah, it is Allen,” Ariana told them. Ariana and Allen started dating around the middle of junior year in high school. The text was the typical ‘I miss you babe’ to which Ariana sent back ‘I miss you too.’ Ariana was sucker for the sappy stuff and was completely smitten when she met him. Allen had stayed in a community college near home.    
“I still think you can do better,” Elysia said. Elysia was never a big fan for Allen. They always said he brought trouble wherever he went. She was persistent on telling Ariana this, just as Ariana weas on telling them that they were wrong about him and that this was different.  
Ariana laughed. “Come on,” she said while pushing the elevator button and holding up the her set of dorm keys, “let's go to our room.”  
“I already know we’re going to have a great time at this place!” Elysia exclaimed.  
~  
“Hunk?” Lance asked from the bed on the left side of the dorm. In walked Hunk.  
“Dude you’re my roommate?” Hunk asked. “Heck Yeah!” Lance ran up to him to which Hunk responded by giving him a bear hug. Hunk and Lance had met in their English class last year and hit it off from there. The two became the most inseparable friends you’ve seen. “Pidge is on this floor by the way.” They knew the new freshman because their friend Keith’s brother Shiro knew Matt, Pidge’s older brother.  
“Awesome!” Lance said. He flopped on his bed with a Cuban flag hanging over it. “Like the decor?” Lance asked. The walls were beige just like every dorm room. The bed only had a white sheet and a pillow on it, as it was advised to bring your own from home. Hunk knew that, since he was a sophomore.  
“Love it,” Hunk said with that sunshine smile of his.  
“I would love for us to get an apartment. We could paint the walls dark blue, and you could finally cook for me more.” Lance said. Lance loved Hunk’s cooking, Hunk wasn't a culinary arts minor for nothing. Lance would love his own apartment but couldn't afford it. He came from a big family so he worked hard to get the money he’s using to save up for his apartment, go to collage and buy all that he needs.  
Hunk chuckled,“I have one more suitcase to get buddy, I’ll be back up soon.”  
“Got it,” Lance said, positive for this year. The Hunk left the room and closed the door, then while walking the hall for rooms he accidently bumped into someone incredibly cute.  
~  
Elli was a sophomore at the university. Sadly, they could not yet afford their own apartment. So here they were again, stuck another year in the dorms. They tussled their black hair so it would get out of their face with a sigh.  As they walked to their assigned dorm, they bumped into a boy and fell. “Sorry!” They heard him say. He helped Elli up. Elli noticed his hands were big and strong and so was he. The boy they bumped into looked very charming to them. His skin was a dark tan color and he had dark brown hair with a orange bandana tied messily across his forehead.  
Hunk recognized Elli immediately. He was in Elli’s math class last year and he never worked up the courage to talk to them. He always thought they were the cutest one on campus. “I’m Hunk,” He said.  
“Elli,”they responded shaking his hand, it was strong, yet soft.  
“Sorry, I’m just going to pick up my last suitcase,” Hunk said while scratching the back of his head.  
“It’s fine, no harm done,” Elli said, “Well I’ll see you around Hunk.”  
“Yeah, see you around!” Hunk said with a smile that brightened Elli’s mood. As he walked away Elli really did hope they’d see him again.  
Elli opened the door to their room to find a girl sitting on the left side bed which already has sheets and pillows, typing away on a computer and with headphones on. She had short light brown hair and big glasses. The girl looked up to see Elli and took her headphones off. The brunette with the green t-shirt got up and introduced herself to Elli, “Hi, I’m Katie, but you can call me Pidge. I’m your roommate.”  
“I’m Elli. You new to campus?” Elli asked, basically asking is she was a freshman.  
“I am, but I know my way around. My older brother Matt goes here.”  
“Matt Holt?” Elli asked. Pidge nodded, “He’s like one of the smartest kids on campus,” Elli continued while plopping themselves and their bag on the right side bed. Pidge knew that she had big shoes to fill. Matt had made a name for himself here and in the process, one for her to live up too. “Isn't your dad a professor here too?”  
“Yep.” Maybe her dad being a professor had something to do with it. She still couldn't deny that somehow she had to be in the top of her class if not the top.  
“That’s crazy. So you’re like some kind of legacy here?” Elli said, tousling their hair again, now sitting up on her bed.  
“I guess you can say that,” Pidge said with a sigh. She had a lot of hard and long studying ahead of her. This was going to be a long year.  
~  
Keith unlocked the door to the room that he and his older brother Shiro were going to share. He didn’t want to be here, but his parents wouldn't let him drop out and neither would Shiro. So he was stuck in collage. He opened the door to the dorm room and flopped down on the bed that wasn't Shiro’s. “Well someone’s unhappy,” said Shiro, smirk noticeable in his voice.  
“Shut up,” Keith said. Shiro was a senior at the university and also the resident assistant on the fifth floor of the building.  
“Keith, I got you a free dorm with me, don’t act so cranky,” Shiro said.  
“I’m ecstatic,” Keith proclaimed flatly.  
“I can tell,” Shiro said, “Keith, seriously you act like you don’t want to be here but, you have pretty good grades. You work hard.”  
“That’s all it is. College is no fun,” Keith said, now sitting up on the bed and adjusting his red jacket.  
“What do you mean, college is some of the best years of my life,” Shiro said sitting on the bed opposite of him, “You have to loosen up and learn to have some fun Keith. You’re always inside and you don’t make a lot of friends. If you do you cut them off for no practical reason.”  
“I have Pidge and Hunk… and maybe Lance. And you,” Keith said, running his fingers through his black mullet.  
“That’s because they're persistent, they stuck on you like gum. You have me because I’m your older brother. You need to make new friends this year and get out of your comfort zone.” Keith grumbled and Shiro sighed and walked over to Keith, “Look, Keith, promise me you’ll at least try.”  
Keith looked out the window. “Fine, I’ll try.” “That’s the Keith I like to see,” Shiro said while giving Keith a pat on the back.  
“You haven’t even seen him,” Keith said, already not liking where this is going.  
~  
Allura was the resident assistant of the fourth floor. She was an communications and leadership major. She couldn't wait to graduate into the world after this year. She was a strong, powerful and confidant woman of color and nothing could ever bring her down. Allura walked into the room, “Oh hello, I’m Allura, I’m guessing I am your roommate.”  
“I’m Mona,” said the other girl quietly.  
Mona was an international communications major. She was a junior at the university. She knew who Allura was, as she had a few classes with her over the years. Not to mention that Allura was a leadership staple at the university. Mona had actually had a crush on Allura for a while now. Mona wasn't surprised the other girl didn’t remember her.  
“Oh I remember you!” Allura exclaimed, “We had a few classes together, we have a similar major, right?”  
“Oh, yeah, we have,” the brunette said with a smile, she could feel the slightest blush creep up on her face. They hadn't said much to each other but, Mona had a good feeling about this year.  
~  
“Wonderful,” mumbled Bitter to herself. A three person dorm. She wanted to pay less and interact with less people but, she had to pick the most important one. Therefore she ended up with a three person dorm. She unlocked the door to find a still neat room and two people already there, which meant she got last pick on a bunk.  
“Hi!” chirped the blond one. They came up to Bitter and shook her hand. “I’m Ash!” they were pretty tall. Ash had brown eyes and a welcoming grin. Bitter could tell the had the second highest bunk because a black book bag with their name on it sat up on the bed.  
The brunette boy came up behind them and rested his elbow on Ash’s shoulder, “I’m Maro, but call me Keq! It’s a nickname I came up for myself.” Keq seemed very calm but also rambunctious at the same time, if that made any sense. Bitter could tell that Ash and Keq got along from when she walked in and she just hoped she’d be left in peace.  
Bitter waved, “I’m,” a large and loud truck drove by, “but you can call me Bitter.”  
Ash and Keq looked at each other then shrugged, “We saved the top bunk for you!” Ash said. Ash seemed to be the more cheerful one of the bunch. Bitter climbed up to the top bunk, she wanted this one anyway. “I think we’re all going to be great friends.” Ash said while flopping onto what Bitter assumed to be Keq’s bed.  
“Yup,” added Keq. Bitter put a thumbs up. This is going to be fun.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!! There's a collage party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I've got the audio of the song here: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1EqHfEKFwbj  
> Listen while you read!
> 
> Also there is a time skip forward in time. About two months.
> 
> Also updates should be on wendsday from now on.
> 
> There is a bonus page for Friday or Saturday 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapther 2  
((Read notes or you’ll be lost))

“I’m doing it,” Keq said.  
“No, Keq, qe both know you won't,” Bitter said, signaling to Ash.  
“I’ll have to admit, he might just look better in it then you do.” Ash said, giggling.  
“Ok, that’s enough, give it back.” Bitter said from her top bunk. Keq was prancing around the room in a tight leather mini skirt that belonged to Bitter. Ash was laughing and rolling around on their bed.  
Keq skipped around the room. “I think you’re just jealous,” he teased while moving his hips. He kept skipping around the room when he heard Ash laugh harder.  
“Keq,” Bitter said in a mother like tone.  
“Fine,” he gave in with a pout and arm crossed around his chest. She went into the little space under Ash’s bunk and next to his bed that was the only one not elevated. After about two minutes the skirt went flying from the small space and landed of Bitter’s head.  
Ash lost it, “It landed on your head!” They said between laughs. Keq didn’t even have to come out of the little hole and it still landed. Bitter sighed and flopped onto her blue sheets, which Ash had taken them to buy. As soon as they found out no one else brought their own sheets yet, Ash made them all match.  
“You guys want to see my costume for tonight?” Keq asked. Tonight, well tonight was Halloween. Since it was halloween people were throwing parties at night. There was a big party in a house very close to campus. Keq heard of it from this kid in one of his classes that heard it from this guy named Lance.  
“Um, yes,” Ash said, in an of course manner.  
Keq giggled. There was an expectant silence in the room. Suddenly Keq appeared in a full on t-rex costume.  
There was silence.  
Suddenly Ash and Bitter burst out laughing. After about five minutes of laughing and keq running around the room in this custom Bitter said, “You can’t be serious keq.”  
“Oh but I am,” he stated in all seriousness. His voice was muffled by the big t-rex head.  
Bitter scoffed and turned to Ash, “ So are you going in the shark suit for you two to match.”  
Ash laughed, “No, I’m going as red riding hood.” They put their long red cape over the white outfit they had on.  
“Red riding hood and the big rad t-rex,” Keq exclaimed which made Ash laugh.  
“So what are you going as?” Ash asked Bitter.  
“I’m already wearing it,” Bitter said pointing at herself. She wore a not bright orange shirt that read, ‘Error 404 - Costume not found’ in creepy font.  
“Boo, that’s not scary,” Ash said flatly.  
Keq now had his t-rex head in his hand, and yelled. “It’s terrifying! A person with no emotions or enthusiasm!”  
“I have emotions Keq,” Bitter said.  
Keq cleared his throat, “Oh, sorry. A person with no enthusiasm!”  
~  
“I’m never going to love again,” Ariana sobbed into her pillow.  
“That’s a lie, quit being melodramatic,” Elysia said stroking Ariana’s hair. Ariana’s boyfriend Allen had broken up with her. So maybe it was more proper to say ex-boyfriend. Allen broke up with her through text. After he said their over he sent pictures of him kissing other girls. It was terrible.  
“There was at least five other girls in those pictures,” Ariana said, sounding drained. She was to tired of crying. She just figured Allen wasn't worth it anymore.  
“I told you he was an asshole,” Elysia said. They knew it all along. He always seemed like the type to cheat and take advantage of such a nice girl like Ariana. “So I got a little surprise.”  
“A new boyfriend?” Ariana asked, voice muffled by the pillow.  
“No, there is a halloween party Grace is throwing,” Elysia was already going as a skeleton. They had a skeleton outfit that didn’t look tacky and they just had to do their makeup. It took forever to find. “She wants you to sing there.”  
Ariana sat up. Hugging the pink pillow to her chest and knees also to her chest. “I’m awkward at parties. I don’t like them.”  
“That was high school! This is collage! It can be something new!” Elysia said, jumping on the bed and taking Ariana’s hands.  
“I don’t even have a custom.” At this Elysia tapped their chin. They waltzed to Ariana’s closet.  
They pulled out a hot pink dress. Not one that would be tight but, figure flattering. “A pink dress?” They hung the dress on the closet door and pulled out a pair of black ripped tights from Ariana’s drawer, “Ripped tights?” They put down the ripped tights on Ariana’s near by desk. They pulled out a black leather jacket, “Leather jacket?” They hung the jacket with the dress. Finally they held up a pair of black combat boots, “Black combat boots? It seems to me you can go as a rocker chick.”  
Ariana gave a half hearted laugh. Elysia really cared so she just couldn't turn down the offer. “Ok, fine. I’ll go,” Ariana said.  
Elysia smiled, “Good, now come here so you can get dressed and do your makeup.” Before Ariana came over there Elysia ripped off the picture of Ariana and Allen from Ariana’s picture board.  
~  
“Really?” Shiro asked. He was laughing.  
“Yes, Lance forced me to go as red riding hood because he’s going to be the big bad wolf,” Keith admitted.  
“You said yes?” Shiro asked in a voice that shows he was surprised.  
“Hunk made me cookies, that’s the only reason I agreed.” Keith would do anything for those cookies. “But, I am not going as some bitchy red riding hood, ok? I’m going to look like a badass.” It’s true. He had a ripped red cape with a hood that goes to the waist, a black outfit, those thigh harness things. His outfit was all black and he looked pretty cool.  
“Look, I’m just glad you’re getting out more,” Shiro said smiling. Shiro wasn't going as anything in particular, he just had some cool skeleton makeup. Matt invited him so he just agreed to go. “So let's go.”  
“I really don’t want to go, but I’m getting a free ride and free food so, I guess I’ll go,” Keith admitted.  
~  
“Come with us,” Pidge suggested. Elli had nothing to do that night. They had come back from a day at classes (Three long classes in a day) and were tired. However not tired enough. Maybe a party would be a good way to unwind. Pidge was offering a free ride and along with it free food and drinks at a party.  
“I would but, I have nothing to go as,” Elli responded. They kind of wanted to go, just for the experience of a college party but, this was a bit of a set back.  
“Well you are wearing all black and don’t you have cat ears laying around?” Pidge asked while fixing her beanie in the mirror. Pidge was going as BB8, with just a tshirt and beanie with the design on it.  
“Actually I do,” Elli said in a matter of fact way. They took some black fuzzy cat ears from their drawer and put them on, fixing their hair a little. They took some eyeliner, fixed the eyeliner they had on, then put cat whiskers and a cat nose on their face. “Ok, let’s go,” they said as they put on a big black cardigan sweater that looked knitted and had pockets.  
Pidge looked skeptical and laughed a bit, “Really?” Elli nodded. “Alright. Lance and Hunk are waiting for us in the car downstairs. At the mention of Hunk, Elli smiled a little. “You’re going to love him,” Pidge mentioned, already putting her matchmaking skills to the test. Pidge had never really cared much about her own relationships, never really been in one because she was always focused on her computers and such. Maybe in college she could find love, maybe in this party. Or probably not. “He’s really cool. He’s an engineering major like me.” They took the elevator to the ground floor and went out the door. “Hey Hunk and Lance!” Pidge called out while waving from the door.  
“Pidge! What’s up my friend?” Hunk asked while doing a cool handshake with Pidge. Hunk was dressed up as a dog. He wore the dog ears and a painted dog nose on his face. He wore his normal pants and a brown shirt.  
“Pidge! How have you been!” Lance asked, “High five?” He held up his arm all the way up, knowing Pidge was only a little short to reach. Pidge had grown since high school. When she first met Lance and Hunk as a high school freshman she was only five feet tall. Now she was five foot six. However, both Lance and Hunk were about 6 feet tall. Hunk was exactly 6 foot 1 and Lance was 6 foot 3.  
So yes, Pidge was too short to reach. Elli only snickered at seeing Pidge struggle to reach Lance. Pidge scoffed, “Well, enough of that,” she presented Elli to the two. “This is Elli, they’ll be coming to the party with us. They’re also my roommate.” Hunk smiled at Elli and Elli could feel her heartbeat get a bit faster, not really knowing why. His smile was so infections and they couldn't help but smile as well.  
Lance clapped his hands, “I’m Lance,” he told Elli, “And this loveable guy here is Hunk, but I have a feeling you two know each other.” He turned to Pidge, “So Pidge, want to sit in the back?”  
Pidge nodded, “Yeah let’s do that.”  
Pidge and lance got into the small yellow car that belonged to Hunk. Hunk opened the door for Elli, small blush on his face, “After you, Elli.”  
Elli smiled at him, making Hunk feel all happy inside. “Thank you,” They said before stepping in the car. Hunk jumped into the driver’s seat, but not before he made dorky finger guns at them through the window, which made Elli giggle. That’s when Lance and Pidge exchanged looks in which they basically agreed that Hunk and Elli would totally be a couple.  
~  
“Matt,” Grace said as she finished up putting the jewelry for her Morticia addams costume.  
“Yes?” Matt asked while fixing his bowtie.  
“I love you,” she said smiling, “Now let’s go host this party.” The hosts of the house part were Grace, a science major in her junior year. Matt was Pidge’s older brother and one of the smartest kids on campus. He was a senior and a science major. They had the Morticia and Gomez Addams couple costume.  
Ariana and Elysia were standing by the makeshift stage. Keith and Shiro were by the drinks. Keq and Ash were chatting with new people. Bitter stood hear them, pretending to be checking a text on her phone. Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Elli walked in when Grace and Matt came into view. Grace smiled, “Are you guys ready to party?” she asked excitedly. To which everyone cheered.  
Matt spoke up, “Some house rules guys. Don’t ruin anything because we have to make you pay for it if you do. Try not to leave trash on the floor. There are some rooms that say do not enter, so don’t go in. You can go to literally any other room. Have fun!”  
“Play that music Dj!” Grace exclaimed. That’s when the party started. People began to mingle together. Grace with all the, ironically, grace in the world seemed to float over to Ariana and Elysia. “Hey guys!” She exclaimed and hugged them both. “I feel so powerful in this dress.”  
“Where’s Matt? I wanted to meet him,” Elysia asked.  
“He went to go find his little sister. She’s adorable,” Grace responded. “So anyway, Ariana are you going to perform something for us?”  
Ariana smiled, a bit half heartedly, “Yeah, I think I’m up to sing something.”  
Elysia whispered something to Grace, “Oh Ari, I’m sorry.”  
Ariana laughed, “Don’t be, it’s not your fault. Plus you’re one of the ones who called it.”  
“Anyway, I can’t wait to hear you! I’ll come by later to help you set up the song,” Grace said.  
Meanwhile, Lance was wandering around and found Keith. “Boo!” Lance said, in an attempt to scare Keith.  
“Ahh, I’m so scared,” Keith responded flatly.  
Lance pouted, “You have to at least admit the costume looks cool.”  
Keith scoffed, in a laughing manner. “I guess I can admit that.” Lance actually put a lot of effort into as he did with all of his costumes. This one looked really cool. The ears especially. Keith had seen it earlier since Lance made them take pictures they day before.  
“I might reuse it to be the beast if I can find myself a belle,” Lance said wiggling his eyebrows.  
“No amount of Hunk’s cookies can make me say yes,” Keith said before drinking from his red solo cup.  
Lance laughed, his own blue solo cup in his hand. “Listen I’m going to go see if I can find my self one.”  
Keith was already on his phone, “You do that.”  
Lance bumped into someone in a long red cape, “Oh! The big bad wolf?” they asked.  
Lance laughed, “Yup. I’m Lance,” He said in his signature Lance tone.  
“I’m Ash!” They said, “Did you come with a red riding hood?”  
Lance nodded, “Yeah,” He signaled to Keith, “That’s my friend Keith.”  
“Cool! So, I think I can put you up to a challenge,” Ash suggested.  
“Really? Lay it on me.”  
“My friend,” Ash pointed to Bitter, “She needs to loosen up. Maybe you can have her do that.”  
“Can I place a bet?”  
“Go for it.”  
“If you get Keith to open up to you you get ten dollars and if I can get your friend to have fun, I get ten dollars.”  
“Deal.” Once Ash agreed, they shook hands, exchanged numbers and went to try and complete their end of the bet.  
~  
Pidge tapped on Matt’s shoulder, “Matt!” she exclaimed.  
“Katie!” Matt said before engulfing his sister in a hug. “Are you enjoying the party?”  
“Yes actually,” Pidge said.  
“Oh hey, Grace’s friend is about to sing. Stay here and we can get a good view of her performing. Grace showed me some videos. She’s really good.”  
As if on cue Grace came up to the microphone, “Ok everybody!” Her voice roared through the house. The microphone got toned down some more. “I got my friend Ariana here. She’s a freshman and super cool,” then she mumbled, “and single,” then Grace cleared her throat, “She going to start the karaoke tonight with One last time. You all be nice ok?” The crowd cheer.  
Ariana got on the stage, It’s not like she was worried about performing it's something she always did. It’s just the song reminded her of Allen. She knew he was a bad guy but, he made her fall in love with him. She was going to sing this song and she hoped that with it any affection for Allen would blow away with the wind.  
The music started. Her hands found the microphone and the microphone stand and she ran her hands across it, nerves slipping away.She tapped her foot to the beat. She opened her mouth and sang, “ I was a liar. I gave in to the fire. I know I should've fought it.At least I'm being honest,” She started to smile a little, “Feel like a failure, 'Cause I know that I failed you.I should've done you better.'Cause you don't want a liar.” She knew these lyrics didn’t apply to Allen but, se sang them already with such a sad emotion. On that was slowly slipping away.  
“And I know, and I know, and I know, She gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you,” the girl in the pictures was much pretty than Ariana, in most every way. Maybe that girl really was better. “And I know, and I know, and I know, That you got everything,But I got nothing here without you.” Ariana felt loveless without Allen, her smile fading. However, she meet eyes with Elysia. They put their thumbs up and smiled. Ariana did too.  
“So one last time!” She smiled and felt happier as the crowd cheered. She felt so much better then before, “I need to be the one who takes you home.One more time. I promise, after that, I'll let you go. Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms.” As Ariana sang she caught everyone’s attention, they all cheered and danced. She even got the attention of someone especially enamored. “One last time. I need to be the one who takes you home.”  
“I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve it,But stay with me a minute. I swear I'll make it worth it. Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily? I know that this is my fault. I should've been more careful.” People were really having fun, and it made Ariana happy. “And I know, and I know, and I know She gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you. And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you, baby.”  
The song was no longer a source of sorrow for her. It was fun. She didn’t feel sad anymore and she was kind of forgetting Allen. “So one last time! I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time! I promise, after that I'll let you go. Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time. I need to be the one who takes you home.”  
She felt in a dream. She connected eyes with someone,someone with a BB8 beanie. For no particular reason she blushed, then looked away for the next section, “I know I should've fought it. At least I'm being honest (yeah). But stay with me a minute. I swear I'll make it worth it, babe. 'Cause I don't wanna be without you.” Ariana’s hands ran down the microphone and took it off the stand.  
“So one last time!” She performed as if she was giving a concert. “I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time! I promise, after that I'll let you go. Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time! I need to be the one who takes you home.”  
She put the microphone back in the stand, “One last time! I need to be the one who takes you home.” There was a silence until cheering erupted. Ariana took a little bow and hopped off stage. The Dj music went on again and she was swarmed with a sea of people. Many congratulating her and wanting to talk to her.  
After about ten minutes of the paparazzi experience, Ariana excused herself to the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom upstairs she bumped into the BB8 girl. “Oh,hi! You’re the girl who sang! Um,” they seemed nervous, “I’m Pidge.” Pidge let out a little chuckle and held out her hand for Ariana to shake. Ariana couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat at the chuckle. It was the cutest little chuckle she’s ever heard.  
“I’m Ariana,” Ariana said smiling brightly. Pidge couldn't help but swoon a little inside. She had to admit she’d become smitten with the singer when she saw her. It was strange for Pidge but, she tried to dismiss it. She was going to take her shot at talking to Ariana.  
“So what were you looking for?” Pidge asked.  
“Honestly, to get away from all those people around me. I absolutely love the attention but,” she looked off to the group she was with from the stairs, “it’s exhausting. I was just trying to chill up here for a bit.”  
“Want to chill with me?” Pidge asked. She was a little nervous for the answer but, anticipated it.  
“Yeah!” Ariana said with a smile. Pidge’s face lit up. She grabbed Ariana’s hand.  
“Come on, I know a quiet place here.”  
As Pidge led Ariana there Ariana couldn't help but feel happy. If you would have asked her about Allen she probably would have answered with “whom?” Pidge stopped at a room that had the “Do not enter” sign.  
“Are you sure we should go in?” Ariana questioned.  
Pidge laughed that laugh of her’s and waved her hand, “My brother basically owns this house.” Pidge opened the door and let Ariana and herself in, respectively. The room’s walls were a light olive green. All over the walls were space posters and science models. The sheets on the bed were made but still a bit messy. The room was fairly clean even if the dressed looked crowded. However there was some mess but, it wasn't bothersome.  
“Your brother?” Ariana asked as she walked in.  
Pidge closed the door behind her and sat on the bed which had a dark blue blanket on it. She patted the space next to her, signaling that Ariana could sit, “Yeah. Matt.”  
“Oh! That’s my friends boyfriend!’ Ariana said, giggling at the end.  
Pidge was a little surprised. Usually people would say, “Oh wow he’s like the smartest kid in school.” However, Ariana didn’t really seem to care.  
“Honestly, those seem like big shoes to fill Pidge. But hey, I wouldn't hold it against you. You’re your own person.” When Ariana said this Pidge smiled and her heart fluttered.  
“Thanks,” Pidge said flopping onto the bed. Mostly because people haven’t said that to her and she need to remember that.  
“I don’t know what to do if I had such big shadows over me. All that pressure can really mess you up,” Ariana commented, flopping down on the bed next to Pidge.  
“You don’t ever feel pressure on you?” Pidge asked facing the ceiling, as was Ariana.  
“Always. On my grades and family responsibility. Not as much in my music. Of course it’s still there. It’s just, it’s something I love and want to do. Plus, no one else in my family has ever done it so it’s not like I have to live up to something. I get to pave my own path. That’s the cool and exciting part of it all.”  
“Choosing your own path,” Pidge chuckled, “I really like that.”  
~  
“Hey there little lady,” Lance remarked.  
Bitter looked up from her phone to study the man, “You need anything?” Bitter inquired. Bitter didn’t know why what seemed to be a party guy would want to bother with her. She looked like she couldn't be bother.  
“Just some time with you,” he flirted then winked. Bitter just started laughing. Cheesy jokes and flirts always cracked her up. “Wh-a?” Lance stuttered questioningly.  
“Sorry, I find people flirting with me funny,” Bitter disclosed. It was Lance’s turn to laugh now.  
“You know, you seem all mean from the other side of the party but, you’re actually pretty chill,” Lance mentioned. Bitter just shrugged. “I’m Lance by the way.”  
“I’m,” A ear-filling cheer came over the crowd, “But call me Bitter,” she revealed to the blue clad wolf. Bitter laughed, “See that t-rex in the middle of the circle?”  
“Yeah, keq, he’s a cool dude,” Lance chuckled.  
“Yeah he’s one of my crazy roommates.” Keq was having the time of his life. Keq felt better then ever being the center of attention and life of the party. However not the same could be said for Bitter. Lance noticed and got an idea.  
“Do you dance?” Lance asked.  
“What?” Bitter blurrted out as soon as she heard that.  
“Dance with me?” At Lance’s question a bachata song came on, Mia from Romeo Santos. His hips began to move. Bachata was one of the first types of dances he learned, being they always danced it in family gatherings. He outstretched his hand.  
Bitter stared at it for a while. She scoffed, “Fuck it.” Then she took his hand. At first Bitter was tripping over both his and her feet. Lance gently guided her. He took his time making sure she learned. Bitter had to admit it was a cool experience. The lights made them look like a scene from a movie (to each other at least). As cheesy as it sounds it was, magical. Near the end she got a hand of the rhythm ad was actually dancing. “Wow, I’m really dancing.” Bitter was actually having fun for once.  
The song ended and Lance spun her as the grand finale, “Well you got three options. Keep dancing with me or give me your number. Or perhaps both.”  
“Perhaps,” Bitter paused, “Both.”  
~  
Ash was trying to figure out how to get to Keith. Maybe they should just go in and talk to them. It’s exactly what they found themselves doing. They poured a drink into a red cup and took a sip. “Hey!” Ash said bubbly.  
Keith looked up, confused, “Hey?”  
Ash smiled. It was a smile as genuine as this one that made Keith look up. Normally he’d dismiss someone trying to talk to him but they seemed genuine. “Well, I saw you from across the party and thought maybe you should put your head up so your neck won’t hurt.”  
Keith chuckled quietly, “I’ve never heard that one before.” He sighed, “I honestly kind of want to leave. It’s way too noisy here.”  
Ash pointed to the corridor, “There are some rooms empty, we might be able to find an empty one to, hang out in?” they suggested.  
Keith shrugged, “Yeah why not.” He refilled his cup and walked with Ash.  
Ash stumbled upon a room that was empty with no sign on it and they went in. “I’m Ash.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’m Keith,” Keith mentioned.  
“So why’d you come to the party?” Ash asked.  
“The free stuff,” he responded while sitting on a office chair in the room. Ash giggled and they sat in another chair. The room seemed to be a make shift library. There were about four desks. The back wall had shelves upon shelves with books on them.  
“You don’t want to meet new people?” Ash asked, rolling around on the office chair.  
“Not really, but here I am anyway, meeting someone new. My friends and brother pushed me to come and pick this costume,”Keith mentioned, not facing them.  
“It’s funny how we both have the same one,” Ash observed.  
Keith spun around, “We do,” He laughed, “I didn’t even notice how alike we were.” Keith was actually opening up a little.  
~  
Elysia was dancing with Keq, whom she had meet at the party. They clicked quickly and became instant friends. Elysia was dancing and bumped into someone. The impacted made their curly brown hair bounce. “Sorry!” they apologized when turning around.  
They had bumped into a taller man. He had a tuft of white hair and a short black hair undercut that faded. “It’s alright.” The man smiled and Elysia could feel themselves blush already. “I’m Shiro by the way.”  
“I’m Elysia,” Elysia stuttered just a little. “Do you want to come in the dance circle?” They asked.  
“No, I’m fine here,” Shiro said, “But thanks for the offer. I’d just mostly stand around and watch.” He laughed, which made Elysia smile more. Shiro pointed to the drink with Elysia forgot hey had, “Do you need me to hold that for you? Wouldn't want you spilling it.”  
“Y-Yeah, Thanks,” Elysia said with a little stammering. Elysia made sure to come by and talk to him every so often.  
~  
Hunk and Elli were not even in the building. They had gone outside after the singing because that’s when things really got crazy. So they were sitting on the lawn chairs outside, looking at the night stars. “They look so pretty,” Elli mentioned.  
“Yeah, and their so far away,” Hunk said while gazing at them.  
“It would be terrifying to be stuck up there, don’t you think?” Elli wondered out loud. “To be millions of miles away from home and your family.”  
“I’d hate that,” Hunk said. Hunk was definitely a family man if you ever saw one. It’s another one of the reasons he and Lance are such good friends because they both love their family so much. Being light years away from his family would make Hunk’s heart hurt heavily. “Do you miss your family while you're out here?”  
Elli thought for a moment, looking up at the stars, “Yeah,” they answered simply. Elli loved their family as much as the next guy loves theirs but, they could be annoying at times. Yet, they miss them while they are out here in collage.  
Hunk smiled, “Family is just so important you know. It’s important to keep loved ones close.” As they spoke they both looked at the stars. Neither of them saw the blush forming on each others faces.


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures complimentary of keq! Love ya! 
> 
> https://kequwisawr.tumblr.com/post/160277284813/ddumb-doodles-im-so-sorry-these-r-bad-for-the
> 
> He's so amazing and I love him, please go thank him.

Chapther 3

Mona and Allura did not go to the party. They had no reason to, since they each had their own work to do. However, at the end of the night, they needed to unwind, so they decided to do a type of sleepover. Neither of them had done one since they were little girls and it’d be nice to have moment to really bond and take to themselves. Allura was sitting on Mona’s bed, telling Mona about a story from yesterday about what happened in her class.   
“So Professor Coran says,” Allura imitated him, even using her finger as a mustache, “‘If anyone could get a paper into this trash can we’ll do nothing the rest of the class.”  
Mona gasped, her eyes widening, then laughed. “You’re kidding! Really?” Mona was wearing a big, light blue t-shirt and some white shorts, brushing Allura’s long white hair. Allura had pink pajamas from pink. It was striped, pink and a lighter pink, with black buttons on the shirt and a black string on the shorts.   
“Oh yes. All of a sudden Rolo gets up and throws a crumpled paper,” Allura continued, “And he actually makes it!” The two girls began to laugh a whole lot. Allura then calmed down. “After everyone cheered, Professor Coran just shrugged and sat down, starting reading a novel.” She laughed.  
“Maybe Professor Coran just wanted to rest,” Mona suggested with giggles in between. This made Allura laugh. Mona was still brushing Allura’s hair and she couldn't help but notice how soft Allura’s hair was; it was fluffy and white like a cloud and made her smile when she touched it. Hanging out with Allura made her happy. She’d always admire Allura from afar but now, she was really hanging out with her. All of it was through chance, but she felt so happy in that moment.   
“So tell me one of your stories and I’ll brush your hair,” Allura suggested. Mona nodded and they switched, handing the other the brush she once held.   
“Um,” Mona couldn't think of any interesting stories. Only one. “Do you want to hear about the time I came out?” She didn’t know why she said that. Mona feared she might have weirded out Allura.  
However Allura nodded, “I’d love too.” Allura seemed completely calm about the whole thing and Mona was relieved.  
Mona felt the hairbrush in her hair hair. “Well I grew up in a religious family, so when I found out I liked girls at around fifteen, I was pretty scared. I didn’t want to tell them at first because I felt like they would hate me.” Allura nodded as in agreement and understanding. “So before coming to college, I gained to courage to tell them. I told them I had a surprise for them, but they did too. That’s the funny part.”   
Allura laughed, “Really?”  
“Yeah. So, I let my parent go first and the surprise was, they entered me to a scholarship and I got it. I hugged them and thanked them and then it got quiet. Then I finally told them I was bisexual.” Allura paused for a moment, not sure if wanting to hear the rest or content with what Mona said. “So, they were actually fine with it. They were just glad I told them and didn’t hide it from me. I teared up a bit.” She laughed a little, “The funniest thing was they suggested I could apply to another scholarship.”  
“I’m glad you had that courage in you to do that,” Allura mentioned. “Done with your hair.” Allura smiled and handed the brush to Mona. Allura put her hand on Mona’s should her and their hands touched when Allura handed over the brush.  
Mona blushed, “Thanks.”  
“It’s wonderful that your parents support you.” Allura had a bit of a sad look on her face. What nobody knew was she was actually a closeted lesbian very deep into the closet. Her father, Alfor was the Chancellor of the college, he basically ran everything. That wasn't something Allura mentioned as many already knew this about her. Many speculated that’s why she is so involved and can do all these things while still getting good grades. However this is all on her. Sure her father put her into the collage because he owned it but, she was still on scholarships. In high school she was voted most involved and most likely to succeed. It was the same in college. She never really lost that mentality.  
“Thanks. It was something unexpected. It seemed like a crazy miracle that they accepted me. I’ve never really brought a girlfriend home. I’m worried of what they’d think, but they say they’ll be supportive, but I want to see for sure.” Allura dwelled on what Mona just admitted. Maybe a girlfriend would be what could get Allura to leave her closet. A closet gone so deep she didn’t see the way out. Maybe… she just found it.   
Allura rubbed her eyes tiredly, making her pink under eye tattoos move, but never fade. “Goodnight Mona,” Allura said with a soft smile.  
“Goodnight Allura,” Mona said. They both went to their beds. That night both of the girls went to bed happier than normal.   
~  
The rest of our cast was just coming back from their party. Elysia and Ariana were just coming back from the party. They were in the car with Keq, Bitter, and Ash. Bitter was driving, but you could tell it was Keq’s car. The car was black on the outside. In the inside it was gray. There was a little blue air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. The car looked worn but, well cared for. Keq was passed out in the backseat, asleep and not waking up for anything. Elysia was also half asleep, her head on Keq’s shoulder. Elysia and Keq had become good friends during the party and they’d done the most dancing. Elysia looked like they were happily dreaming in their sleep while Keq just looked tired. Ariana sat on the left corner in the back. She was looking at her phone, smiling. Ash sat in the front seat either being really chatty or really quiet, no in between. “Did you see all the chips they had? The selection wa-” Ash was rambling until they were cut off by Bitter abruptly stopping the car.  
“We are here,” Bitter was exhausted. No wonder because Lance made her dance all night. She still wondered how he got her to do that. “Wake em up.”  
“Huh?” Ariana asked. She then realized what was asked of her and shook Keq awake.  
“FUCK!” He woke up, eyes widened and clutching at his chest.  
This in turn cause Elysia to wake up. “WHAT?” They both laughed.  
“You two are something else,” Ariana chuckled. “Come on, let’s get some rest, we deserve it.”  
~

Pidge wanted to stay and hang out with Matt a little longer. Lance got a ride with Keith and Shiro. Keith looked a little less closed of than usual but, no one really thought much of it. That left Hunk driving Elli home alone. Elli was asleep in the car. Hunk had parked a few minutes ago. The reason he didn’t wake them was because, Elli looked so peaceful sleeping. They looked soft and at peace. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but that would wake them. Elli’s black hair cascaded down their shoulder’s and the moonlight illuminated Elli’s face perfectly. They didn’t snore and you could see their chest moving softly. Elli looked at peace.  
It was late. Hunk had to wake them up eventually. “Elli,” he whispered, softly trying to shake them awake.  
Much to his surprise, Elli’s eyes fluttered open. “Hi,” they whispered. Elli had the tired tone in their voice, a bit groggy.   
“Hey,” Hunk quietly responded. There was a small gap where they were just kind of staring at each other, but it didn’t really feel too awkward. Without raising his voice he said, “We’re here by the way. Want me to walk up with you?” No, friend didn’t feel quite right. Maybe something else. Something more?   
Before they could think it through, Hunk opened the door. “Right this way,” he said with a grin and holding out his hand. Elli took it. Maybe, yeah, something more.

~  
SuckMyAsh 1:18 am  
So, I completed my end of the deal.

Lancelatte 1:20 am  
Oh I saw. Keith told me a little. I’m honestly impressed.

SuckMyAsh 1:20 am  
Same to you! Bitter told me about it and got to embarrassed to finish. Apparently she’s   
never been asked to dance before. 

Lancelatte 1:21 am  
I work my charm~

SuckMyAsh 1:21 am  
Haha, so what do I get?

Lancelatte 1:21 am  
I say… 20 each?

SuckMyAsh 1:22 am  
Yeah that sounds fair.

Lancelatte 1:22 am  
So when?

SuckMyAsh 1:22 am  
Tomorrow at the starbucks three blocks away. That way we can talk and really get to   
know each other. And have enough time to tell the stories ;)

Lancelatte 1:23 am  
How about 1:30 ish?

SuckMyAsh 1:23 am  
Idk, that’s in like 7 minutes.

Lancelatte 1:23 am  
I meant pm

SuckMyAsh 1:24 am  
I know, I’m jk. Lol

Lancelatte 1:24 am  
Alright so I’ll see you tomorrow Ash. Gn. 

SuckMyAsh 1:24 am  
Lol, see ya, Goodnight ;)


	4. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's drawings coming soon
> 
> I'm tired

Chapther 4

The monday after the party was November second and Elli felt like an idiot for choosing a monday morning class. Especially for not being a morning person. After having the alarm go off for about five minutes they turned it off and got up. They didn’t want to wake up Pidge after all. Pidge was in the honors program and was smart enough to choose the afternoon classes not the early morning ones.EIther way, Pidge could sleep through anything anyway. Elli groggily got up and hurried to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Their closet was full of black clothes and hoodies. Elli didn’t feel like doing much so they just wore leggings, a yellow tank top underneath a black hoodie.The room had a mini fridge and a microwave so they just heated up some instant coffee. Not the best but, it worked. Elli took a granola bar from their desk cabinet and was off to class. They walked the whole way, shifting their black shoulder bag with books from time to time and taking a sip of coffee. It was a nice fall day and as they walked the leaves crunched beneath them making a super satisfying sound. What they didn’t notice was someone walking up next to them. “Good morning.” The sudden surprise made Elli jump, but they relaxed once they saw Hunk’s smile beaming down on them. Hunk seemed to he a morning person. He walked with pep in his step despite it being 7:10 in the morning and had his always charming smile plastered on his face. “Where you heading?” he asked.  
“To my 7:30 1700s-1900s literature class,” Elli deadpanned. They really sounded like they didn't want to go, which made Hunk chuckle a little. “But hey, Good morning to you too.”  
“What building is it in?” he inquired.   
“The West side one,” Elli said with a shrug.  
“I can walk with you if you’d like. I’m headed there too,” he suggested.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” Elli and Hunk walked together to the building, leaves crunching underneath their feet. It was a particularly nice morning.The sky was a beautiful blue and it wasn't too chilly outside. The two talked about everything from the party, to roommates and professors, to even the weather. Even the topic of coffee. “So how do you take your coffee,” Elli asked after explaining how they take theirs.   
“Oh I take it dark. I don’t like to put anything in it,” Hunk responded.  
Elli was baffled, “What?” they asked.   
“Yeah,” Hunk said, laughing a bit at Elli’s reaction.   
Elli started to laugh, “‘I’ve never met anyone like that before.” Elli was honestly not expecting that. They burst out laughing right at the entrance of the building. Hunk found it absolutely adorable. Elli was genuinely laughing. He had no idea why, but he didn’t care. He was just happy that they were happy. “Sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine,” Hunk mentioned.  
“I’ve got to get to class. We can do this again next monday, if you want?” Elli asked, cheeks turning a rosy color, not because of the slight chilliness of the morning.   
“Yeah,” Hunk said with a big smile and equally as rosy cheeks, “I’’d like that.”  
~  
“Here,” Allura put the coffee cup down on Mona’s desk, “You deserve it, you’ve been working all night.” It’s true. Mona had been working tirelessly on a paper due in two days. She only slept for four hours on accident, and woke up just a few minutes ago.  
“Oh hi, thanks,” Mona responded, audibly tired. She was lucky she had only one class today. Allura appreciated Mona’s hard work. It showed dedication for her upcoming profession. Allura really liked that, honestly. Mona always dreamed of traveling. Allura admired that. Having a dream.   
~  
Elysia had always been a mess. Ariana had to help them clean up their side of the room from time to time for crying out loud. So it was no surprise seeing Elysia walking around like a huge mess. They fixed things in their bag as they walked and weren't looking where they were going. They were doing ok so far until they bumped into someone. It happens but, his was familiar. Elysia looked up, and blushed a bit, “Hey Shiro! Uh… sorry about that.” They giggled a little.   
He gave them a warming smile. “It’s no big deal.” He bent down to pick something up.  
“Damn,” Elysia thought to themselves. He handed her a small black and yellow journal.  
“You dropped this,” he mentioned. Elysia hadn't even noticed.   
Elysia took the journal with a small smile, “Thanks,” they said.  
“It’s no big deal Elysia,” Shiro beamed. “Well, I don’t want to hold you up to wherever you're going. Goodbye, and maybe I’ll see you later.”  
“Yeah, bye,” Elysia responded, not knowing why they couldn't stop smiling.   
~  
It was about 12:15 in the afternoon and Ariana was sitting in her english class, taking notes. Pidge was sitting next to her. It’s not like they hadn't been sitting next to each other, they just knew each other now. Out of nowhere a little green post it note slipped in next to her notebook. No one else seemed to notice, the class was in a big lecture hall, not Ariana’s favorite, but something. They ended up here despite being honer students but, they liked getting to spend time together anyway,  
So back to that little green note. It was folded twice. Ariana opened it up and there was a little note. The handwriting wasn't so neat, but it was legible. Ariana couldn't complain, her handwriting wasn't so neat herself. And it read, “Hi,” with a little smiley face winking with its tongue out. Ariana wanted to giggle a little but, she didn’t. Mostly because she was in class. She knew it was Pidge because Pidge signed her name on the bottom. Ariana had some pink post it notes and wrote on one of them. She folded it and slid it to Pidge.   
Pidge smiled a bit and opened it and it read, “Hello! How are you today?” And Ariana signed a nice little Ari at the end as her signature.   
Pidge sends back a green note with, “Bored. Wanna hang later?”  
Ariana sends back, “Can’t, have an audition.” She puts a little frowny face before her signature. She was excited about the audition, though it’s rare a college freshman will get a lead. Yet she was excited. It was a production she’s always wanted to do. Heathers. She had been preparing for weeks. Veronica was honestly one of her dream roles.   
“Sounds exciting,” Pidge sent back.  
“It’s honestly stressful,” Ariana sent back. Life as an actress is not easy. A lot of people tell you that you’re being unrealistic. There is a lot of discouragement, but if you fall seven times, you must pick yourself up eight times.  
“Sucks. Maybe I can't help with that,” Pidge sent back.  
Ariana tried to hold in her laughter. “You’re such a nerd,” Ariana teased back. Though it was about nothing special, both parties were conext just talking to each other.  
~  
Lance walked into the little coffee shop, right at the time Ash said to met.   
Lancelatte 1:33 pm  
I’m here. Where are you?  
SuckMyAsh 1:34 pm  
I’m by the tree. Get me a coffee two sugars one cream.  
Lancelatte 1:34 pm  
K.  
Lance sat down at the table, across from Ash holding both drinks. He passed one coffee to Ash and took a sip from his latte. Ash looked to both her sides, as if they were exchanging something illegal, which made Lance laugh. “You don’t have to act all suspicious you little weirdo.”  
Ash laughed, “Sorry.” She slid him the twenty. “Bitter told me all about it. When we got out she was all like,” Ash began to mimic Bitter. They put some hair over their face, making fun of Bitter’s more gloomy atmosphere compared to Ash. “This guy, he actually, talked to me. I actually had, fun.” Ash laughed, which pushed their hair back in place because they tilted their head almost all the way back. Ash had a strange laugh but, it could also somehow lighten the mood. It was a typical ugly laugh but, it made you smile anyway. You saw that they were actually enjoying themselves.   
“She said that?” Lance asked, a glint of curiosity in his eye.   
“Yeah,” Ash assured causally.   
Lance couldn't help it but he was happy he could make something memorable for Bitter. He didn’t know what came over him, he’d usually be more chill about it, but it gave him a happiness he could not ignore. He took the twenty and handed Ash a twenty. Ash took it as Lance began to explain, “I didn’t hear it from Keith himself but, I did have Shiro tell me what Keith told him. He wouldn't tell me much, just, the basics.”  
“The basics?” Ash asked, taking a sip of their coffee.  
“Well, all I’m going to say is that Keith had a good time talking to you. I think your bubbliness is opposite to his emoness,” Lance laughed, “He seriously needs to lighten up and you can so be the one to do that.”  
Ash smiled. They liked that they could be the one to get Keith to lighten up and be happy. “Nice.” Ash thought for a moment, “So is that another proposition?”  
Lance chuckled, “No. At least not for now.”  
~  
Keith arrived at his little job near the library. It was close to a coffee shop. His motorcycle pulled up and so did another. They took of their helmets to relieve Bitter and Keith. However, something in the coffee shop caught their attention first. “Lance? Ash?” They said simultaneously. They looked over at each other and just kind of stared at each other for a while. “You know them?” They said at the same time, again. “Stop that. Seriously!” The sighed,again at the same time and after some silent negotiation decided Bitter should go first.  
“Hey, I’m,” another loud motorcycle drove by, “But call me Bitter.”  
“Ok then bitter,” Keith said, kind of dragging the words for no reason, “I’m Keith.” The two shook hands, not really knowing how to do much else. “How do you know them?”  
“I met Lance at a Halloween party and Ash is my bubbly little roommate.”  
“That’s weird, I meet Ash at a Halloween party and knew Lance from last year.” They paused for just a moment. “You don’t feel anything…”  
“Strange? Because I certainly do,” Bitter commented in also a rushing manner. As if she knew exactly what he would say. Keith nodded in agreement as he watched Lance and Ash talk. “I’m going to be by this place a lot. I’ll work in the library soon.”  
‘So will I,” Keith said, a bit surprised by the coincidence.   
“Well. I guess we’ll have time to chat.”  
~  
It had been around one in the morning when his phone buzzed. He had decided to put his phone on vibrate during the night, only having the volume settings turned up all the way for his alarm. Albeit having a free day today, tomorrow he had to get up early to gather all his supplies and go forward to his class on staging. Keq was an animation major after all.   
As he sat up in his bed to see what the ruckus was all about, Keq noticed the contact photo of a familiar face, one that made him smile all goofily. He hurried to answer, fingers fumbling and failing him for a bit. “Hey babe,” Keq whispered into the phone once he answered. He couldn't be loud, or he’d wake up Bitter and Ash. His legs went from swinging off the bed to being folded on it back and forth during the call, “How are you? … I’m good. … Oh it’s been great, I’ve made so many friends. ...No, no baby you don’t have to do all that.” Keq let out a little laugh. He seemed to be happy to have this conversation. “So how how has life been treating you?” Keq listened, face going through a whole rally of emotions. First with worry, then relieve, then back to worry, then sadness, then something like pity, then happiness. “JD I’m so happy for you.” JD, Keq’s boyfriend. “I’m so glad you’re getting better. … I can’t wait to see you too. Hey … I love you.” Keq smiled and even snickered under his breath, seemingly to respond to the laughing on the other side. “Oh, yeah, goodnight babe. Don’t forget I love you JD. … Ok, Goodnight.”


End file.
